cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Halo: Reach
Halo: ODST is a first person shooter game developed by 343 Industries for the Halo franchise. It is a spinoff of the Halo series, and concerns the falls of Reach and Harvest before the destruction of the 04 Halo Installation. The game is set in the Human-Covenant War. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1 - Reach * M2 - Reach * M3 - Reach * M4 - Reach * M5 - Reach * M6 - Reach * M7 - Harvest * M8 - Harvest * M9 - Harvest * M10 - Harvest * M11 - Harvest * M12 - Harvest Characters * Master Chief John Smith * Jacob Keyes * Catherine Halsey * Avery Johnson * Carter * Diego * Linda * Fredrick * Rosie * Emile * Jun * Tom * Marcus Stacker * Franklin Mendoza * Travis Chapman Factions * United Nations Space Command ** United Nations Marine Corps * Covenant Empire Multiplayer In multiplayer, players each play as either an Spartan or Sangheili soldier character that they get to design themselves. Players can all either play in free for all mode, where every players fights for themselves, or they can play as one of two teams (UNSC vs Covenant) and work together to win a match against the other team. Game Types * Free For All * Team Deathmatch * Capture the Flag * King of the Hill * Sabotage * Domination Maps * Boardwalk * Boneyard * Countdown * Hemorrhage * The Cage * Pinnacle * Asylum * Paradiso * Power House * Reflection * Sword Base * Zealot * Anchor 9 * Breakpoint * Tempest * Condemned * Unearthed * Highlands * Battle Canyon * High Noon * Penance * Ridgeline * Solitary * Breakneck * Beachhead * Corvette * Courtyard * Glacier * Holdout * Outpost * Overlook * Waterfront Survival Mode Survival mode is a mode returning from ODST that can be played either solo or with up to eight players online as they play as ODST soldiers and play on various different maps and fight off endless waves of Covenant infantry, fighting until they are overwhelmed. Weapons UNSC * M6 Pistol * MA5D Assault Rifle * BR55 Battle Rifle * M392 DMR * M7S SMG * M740 SAW * M90 CAWS * SRS99 Sniper Rifle * M247 * AIE-486H * M9 Grenade * SSR Rocket Launcher * M7057 Projector Covenant * T54 Plasma Pistol * T55 Storm Rifle * T51 Carbine * T31 Needle Rifle * T42 Plasma LMG * T53 Plasma Caster * T27 Beam Rifle * T52 Mauler * T25 Spiker * T51 Plasma SMG * T33 Needle SMG * T58 Plasma Cannon * T1 Energy Sword * T1 Grenade * T2 Spike * T33 Fuel Rod Cannon * T29 Shade Turret Vehicles UNSC * M290 Mongoose * M12 Hog * M808 Scorpion * M850 Grizzly * M145D Rhino * M312 Elephant * D77-TC Pelican * UH-144 Falcon * GA-LT1 Longsword * B65 Shortsword Covenant * T32 Ghost * T46 Spectre * T26 Wraith * T52 Prowler * T25 Chopper * T54 Banshee * T52 Phantom * T57 Spirit * T29 Vampire * T31 Seraph * T29 Scarab * T56 Lich Trivia Category:Halo Category:Games